This love wasis Real
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: Oh just a little one shot about my all time favorite couple Eclare! I'm new to fan fiction so please be nice in your reviews!Thank you and enjoy! ;-
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make a one shot for Eclare! I hope you all have checked out my new story called "Fixing what we Broke" that one is NOT meant to be a one shot, so please be sure to check out that one and review it! In the meantime enjoy this semi cutesy one shot! Enjoy loves ;-)**

"This love was…is Real"

Clare's POV

Who would have ever thought that this meant to be one hour long interview with Eli about the play could turn into this?

I am not only having to sit face to face in front of my ex boyfriend, but to be sitting on his bed, in his room, in his house just felt so wrong. I needed answers, and I don't just mean the play, but as to why I have to be here!

I sat up straight ready to write/record for the interview, but suddenly hesitated to do so. I just had to let it out.

"Eli, before we do this…I thi.." I stuttered but suddenly was interrupted by Eli.

"That we need to talk a lot of stuff over…yeah I know, that is why I asked you to come here rather than school or the dot or any other place." He replied in a caring tone.

I was somewhat surprised at this. How did he know? I hope he means about us. "You mean talk as in about you know us?"

"Yeah, I figured now would be a good time." Eli took a seat next to me on his bed, but not too close.

I started to feel nervous about this. "Ok go ahead." I said in a whisper.

He turned and fully faced me, those gorgeous green eyes looking into my blue eyes. "Clare I have been through so much shit in my life. I lost Julia, and I had a hoarding problem. After all those happened I thought I would never be happy again. The moment I met you it really just hit me. The moment I looked into those beautiful blue eyes of yours I saw hope, love, and of course the prettiest girl I had ever laid eyes on."

After he had said that part it really started to hit me. Tears started to well up in my eyes. Eli saw this and placed his thumb on my tears and wiper them away.

"I'm sorry keep going." I said while still sobbing slightly.

He smiled at me and nodded. "I really was falling for you the more and more we hung out. The day we became a couple I knew that moment my life would get better. You were making my life better. Every hug, every touch, every kiss, every cuddle we ever shared always meant something. I was falling in love with you, and I knew from that point that I couldn't make the same mistake I made with Julia. That whole thought over took my brain. I was scared as hell I would lose you someday. I wanted to keep what made me happy as a distraction from remembering my terrible past."

This was really starting to upset me. "But Eli that is not what love is about." I backed away from him.

"I know that now Clare, but that whole side of me has changed." He scooted closer to me, but I wasn't having it. I stood up in front him more upset.

"How do I know you really changed? You acted so damn crazy after we broke up! You dumped your pills in a trash can, your now moving on with Imogen, and are writing this bull crap lie play about our so called relationship!" I angrily said to him.

Eli looked pissed, he stood up and answered angrily in my face, "I AM GETTING HELP I AM NOT MOVING ON WITH IMOGEN, I WENT BACK TO TAKING MY MEDICINE, AND I WORTE THIS PLAY CAUSE I WAS INDENIAL!"

I started to cry some more, but then realized he said in denial. "Did you just say in denial?" I asked through sobs.

Eli took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and then looked back into mine. "Yes. I said in denial." He sat back down on the bed and pulled me gently on my arm to join him.

"You were off your meds when you wrote this play…and you were hanging around Imogen. What did Imogen say about us?" I asked gesturing each other.

"She told me that I was the one messed up, and I was the one who let the crazy get to me by believing that you really loved me. She also said you were the one manipulating me." Eli looked like he came to realization.

I let him go on.

"Clare, all and all, I want to apologize. You are the most perfect, beautiful, talented, caring girl I have ever known. You really didn't deserve a guy like me. But I want you to know I am very very sorry for how I acted on our first interview. I was being manipulated by Imogen. I was letting her get to me. But sadly I was being an asshole to my ex girlfriend, who I am still madly in love with." Eli's voice started cracking in sadness at the last part.

I was in shock, but I had a feeling he still loved me or at least wasn't over me fully. I scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers. I myself was getting teary eyed. I laid my head on his shoulder and we sat there and cried together. He rested his chin gently on top of my head and pulled me in for a hug with his other arm. He held me very tight while our hands remained entwined.

After about 10 minutes of holding each other and crying I spoke up.

"I still love you too Eli." I said quietly.

Eli looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "You really still love a messed up guy like me?" He said sadly.

I looked up at him and caressed his cheek with my thumb. "No no. You may be messed up, but nobody is perfect either." I smiled and continued. "You are very smart, very sexy, very cute, very funny, very talented…" I could tell he was catching on. I felt the heat rise to my face, and my heart was beating out of control, I placed both my arms around Eli's neck and placed our foreheads together. "And you are a GREAT kisser." I finished. Our noses started touching.

Eli smiled, placing both his arms all the way around my waist, and asked, "So you really are still in love with me?"

"Yes, Eli. I love you, and only you." I replied, with our lips getting closer.

"Then why are we still talking? We got 1 whole month of kissing to catch up on." He whispered right against my lips.

Immediately after he said that we just crashed lips. Eli poked his tongue into my mouth begging for entrance. I let him in and our tongues battled it out. The kiss pushed out a deep moan escaping my mouth. We continued this for a good 4 minutes then broke apart. Our foreheads against each other, and noses still pressed together. Both of us smiling in pure bliss!

"I missed doing that with you blue eyes." Eli whispered in my ear, then kissed my ear lobe and the spot right under my ear.

I giggled at the sensation I was getting from his lips on my ear. "Me too."

Eli broke the kiss on my ear, and caressed my arms. "So the interview…" He looked up at me and smirked.

I giggled even more at his touch. "Screw it!"

Eli laughed. "I agree, I have better ideas."

He looked back into my eyes and lied us both down onto his bed with me underneath him, his hand pushed up my polo caressing my skin on my sides while I was raking my fingers through his dark locks of hair. He placed his lips on my neck and planted gentle kisses there. I smiled at the sensation and let out the sexiest moan that I know he loved. He smiled into my skin, "You like when I do that Edwards?" He continued to suck and kiss my neck. "Mhmmm." I loved the feeling of his lips on my skin. Always so warm and soft. I flipped on top of him moving my hands up his red polo caressing his toned abs and started kissing his neck. I heard a deep moan come out of his mouth…but this moan sounded nothing like what Eli would do in our make outs.

"Clare, holy shit woman." A deep but not Eli voice called out.

"Clare, wake up, wake up, your having a dream and it's got to stop for my sake!"

I opened my eyes, not only realizing it was a just a dream but I woke up lying straddle style on top of Jake!

"Ohhh uhh…Jae..Umm I am so so sorry wow." I was beyond embarrassed! I could feel a massive blush hitting my face.

Jake chuckled softly and moved me to the other side of my bed with us facing each other. His thumb caressed my cheek just like how Eli did in my dream only the sensation wasn't as passionate.

"What happened? Why are you in my bed? How did we end up like this?" I freaked and almost pulled away from Jake's grip but he pulled me to his side and place my head on his chest and held me gently.

"Don't you remember? We both decided to take a nap after our study break, I don't know how you ended up on top of me, but we fell asleep about 2 hours ago and I woke up to you on top of me with your hands up my shirt and you sucking on my neck." He pointed to his neck and there was a little purple spot. Wow I just gave Jake Martin a hickey in my sleep!

"I was going to let you continue but I was about this close to getting hard so I had to wake you up." He smiled and kissed my temple. "So how far did we go in this sexy dream of yours?" He tightened his grip on me a little more.

I feel a little strange discussing this with Jake considering we haven't gone that far physically. I just feel like crying right now after having such a heart wrenching dream. "Uhh I need to go use the bathroom." I said out of the blue trying to get out of his grip.

"Ok." He replied and let go of me.

I smiled at him as I got out of my bed and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I know I have that interview with Eli tomorrow. But I don't know if that interview will truly be like my dream. I sat down curled into a ball and started to softly cry. "I still am in love with Eli Goldsworthy." I whispered to myself.

I am in love and I am ready to have that talk with Eli. That talk will be tomorrow. Screw the interview! I want my Eli back!

The End.

**~Yeah I know it definitely is a sucky summary but hey worth a try right? Lol be sure to leave a review! Looking for ideas on other stories! Thanks for reading! Much Love ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know I only got 2 reviews…but one of my lovely reviewer's suggested that I turn this into a two shot! So I have decided to do a THREE shot! Also I got a ton of subscriptions to this story and my other one that is just awesome! Thank you guys for loving this and I hope to grow with this story and maybe gain more reviews! Enjoy ;-) **

This love was…is Real

Eli's POV

"NO IMOGEN JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" It finally hit me that Imogen was in fact the one manipulating me. How could I not see this coming? Obviously it is my fault for ever trusting her and falling into her trap. We are right in front of my house and I wasn't planning on letting her in, but she wouldn't have it.

Imogen grabbed me by the wrist forcefully. "Do not let the crazy get to you Elijah. I am doing this to help you. You can't handle one interview by yourself with Clare Edwards. She is doing this to make you crazier. Remember." She grabbed my wrist tighter enough to almost cut off circulation and continued to angrily speak right into my face. "She NEVER loved you." She gave me this evil looking smile. I am not having this anymore!

I took both her hands in a hard grip that was grabbing my wrist and shoved her against the wall of my house. "Eli let go that hurts!" She cried out.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN MANIPULATING ME!" I shouted in her face.

She gave me a glare. "Do you hear yourself? Little me, I'm just trying to help you." Her hand escaped my grip and started caressing my cheek. "You were getting yourself into so much trouble all because of her. I mean showing up at her house when Fitz was already there yeah that's one thing, but shooting a picture of Julia your dead ex girlfriend at the abandoned church. I'm sure you would have never done that if Clare wasn't in the picture." Her other hand escaped my grip and she tried to hug me.

Her words really hit me! She has been stalking me! How would she know I shot the picture of Julia? At the abandoned church? How does she know about Julia? I never even told her about Julia! NEVER! I have to end this right now!

I pushed her off of me. A little too hard I guess. She fell to the ground, landing on her ass. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT JULIA?" I shouted at her.

She then for the first time started to look frightened by me. She replied scared "I…uhh…you…"

I cut her off. "YOU CRAZY BITCH! YOU HAVE BEEN STALKING ME! ADMIT IT!" I got even more furious.

She got up in tears and tried to hug me. "Eli it's because I love you. We are meant to be together. Clar…"

I again cut her off and pushed her away from me. "No Imogen. You are a jealous, manipulating, miserable, and stalking, bitch." I saw tears come out of her big brown eyes. I didn't mean to overdo it by saying that, but I had to say it! It's true.

"I I am sor…" she said through her small sobs.

"No I'm not finished. Clare Edwards was in love with me. I don't need people like you to convince me a bull shit lie about something you weren't apart of." I said in a stern but calmer voice.

She looked up at me and gave me a mad glare. "You are making a big mistake Elijah." She said angrily to me. "She knows you're a psycho! If she even would take you back, you will end up the most messed up guy in Degrassi." She got ready to walk off but I grabbed her wrist very hard again.

I glared at her and said in an angry small voice. "If that really is true, I probably won't be any nearly messed up like you are and will continue to be." With that being said I let her go and gave her another dirty glare.

She glared back at me still in tears, and walked quickly away from my house going who knows where.

I felt so free. So much better. I can't believe I fell in her horrible trap! I knew she was crazy but I feel like this breaking point was definitely her constant insecurity about Clare's every move. Not to mention her knowing about Julia, when I never even brought up Julia to her.

I walked up to my now clean room and lied on my bed. I noticed a box sticking out of my closet. I got up and took the box. I grabbed the gold vintage watch. It was Clare's fathers watch. The watch that she gave me. I look at it and the words floated through my head from that night I let her in my room.

_Clare: "I'm here as long as you need me."_

I took a deep breath at the memory and held the watch tight in my hands.

I found the ticket from our first date. That night was definitely fun for the both of us. As I look at the ticket from Chuck Paulanick reading, more of Clare's beautiful words from that amazing night floated in my head.

_Clare: "You know how public displace of affection are banned at school? Could I convince you to stay out for some contra banned kissing?"_

_We both leaned forward and our lips met, sharing a loving kiss._

I missed Clare so much. I really do still love her. No doubt about that. It kills me every time I see her wrapped around Jake Martin. I have no idea if she truly is still not over me, but I can tell in her eyes she is definitely falling for Jake. I started to feel tears pour out of my eyes as I pulled out two pictures of us.

One picture was from the secret party Adam threw at the abandoned church. We were lying in a hammock, far from the actual party. Clare's head resting on my chest. My arms wrapped around her, holding her ever so tight as if she's mine. And Clare's hand intertwined in my hand. Such a loving moment for the both of us.

_Clare: "The stars are out."_

_Eli: "What's your wish?"_

_Clare: "If I say it out loud it won't come true." She and I both chuckle softly at her comment. She starts caressing my arm with her soft hand._

_Eli: "How cheesy would it be if I said that, mine already has?" I asked and while doing so caressed her arms with both my thumbs._

_Clare looked stunned by this but gave me a smile and shook her head as an 'oh Eli your such a romantic sap' and she took both our hands again and entwined our fingers, just relaxing in the peaceful moment._

The second picture was from our picnic we had at the abandoned church. I was sitting up against the stone with Clare sitting in my lap. I decided to take a picture of me kissing her cheek. She had the cutest little blush on her face as I did so. Not to mention the most adorable loving smile on her face. I felt the flash back hit me.

_Clare and I are sitting at our new little romantic hide out. The abandoned church. Clare is lying down on the concrete ground with me hovering above her. We are kissing, well making out. Her fingers raking in my hair, as I was caressing her cheek with my thumb. _

"_mmmhm Eli." She moaned into the kiss._

_I broke the kiss and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Our foreheads and noses touched and we both smiled at each other in pure bliss. Clare giggled as we did this._

_I smiled. "What's so funny?"_

_She smiled back and pecked at my lips. "Nothing, I just love this." She replied._

"_Well I love you." I have never said this to her. But it was true and now was the best time to say it! I do love this woman._

_She sat up and sat back on my lap as I sat up with her. She looked into my eyes with her teary blue eyes looking at me. "I love you too Eli." She said in a teary voice._

_We both smiled at each other and our lips took over each other for what felt like a long time._

That flash back hit me like a ton of bricks! I got to get Clare back in my life. But how to approach her? Wait she's coming by this afternoon…for that interview…Yeah YES! Perfect! I really don't know if she still loves me, but I need to come out clean, and share my true honest feelings I still have for her. Tonight will be it.

Tonight I will confess to Clare Edwards my true feelings that never left. I WILL get my Clare back!

The End!

**Well? Did you like it? I know I know there really wasn't a whole lot of Eclare but the next chapter which is also going to be the last chapter WILL revolve around Eclare! I will get you all out of that Eclare depression in chapter 3! ;-) Just be sure to review and share me your ideas! I'll get the last one up tomorrow! Thank you so much for reading love you guys ;-)**

**Btw I don't know if that picnic stuff at the abandoned church really happened. I just made that up. Oh and I added more stuff to the hammock scene too ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Thank you so very much for the subscriptions and reviews! I really appreciate them and they really are motivating me to keep writing ;-) I want to give a shout out to somuchloveinherheart aka Jade ;-) Your review really mad my day! Here is the last chapter to this love was…is Real. Get ready for some Eclare ;-) don't forget to review! Enjoy **

Chapter 3

Clare's POV

I escorted Jake out of my house while I still had an hour to get ready for my interview with Eli.

Jake pulled me into a hug and kissed my lips. I was caught off guard so I only pecked back.

Jake pulled back and frowned. "Everything ok Clare?"

I looked up and him trying to act as normally ok as possible. "Yyyeah I'm fine. Just tired that's all." Such a lie.

Jake smiled at me, and pulled me in a tighter hug. "I guess that nap of ours will have to continue tonight?" He was about to kiss me again, but I pushed him off of me and took a big step back and away from him.

Jake frowned again.

"Jake I think we should give each other some space." I said in a small voice.

Jake walked closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off. A little too hard I guess, he backed away from me and gave me a mad look.

"You're not over him. I knew it." He said sternly as he was getting ready to leave.

I felt bad for pushing him off. I didn't mean to be that harsh about it.

"No Jake its not like that at all. It's just…"

He cut me off. "See this is another reason why I don't do relationships. I was nothing but a rebound, I get it." He opened the door and before he left the house I stopped him and grabbed his wrist.

"Jake please understands. I really do like you. Your one of the greatest guys I have ever met!" I smiled and the continued. "But I think that's all I will ever see you as. I don't feel that same connection I had with Eli. Eli and I were in love, and I think that dating someone else right now is just not a good idea for me. I still need to talk stuff out with him or at least get some closure." I sighed.

Jake moved his hand to my cheek, and softly caressed it. "I'm sorry that this didn't work out…for either of us. A girl like you deserves to be happy." He moved his hand off of my cheek and finished. "Go talk to him, he probably needs you more than ever. He deserves such an amazing girl like you." As Jake walked to his truck I walked out with him, and stopped him one more time.

"Thanks for understanding. We can still talk right?" I asked.

Jake got in his truck, and gave me a look of approval. "If you ever want to talk you have my number." With that being said I waved him goodbye as he drove off.

I went back inside and looked at my cell phone seeing one new message. I opened it seeing it was from Eli. It read: "Change of plans, would it be ok if we meet at the Dot?"

I was a little confused, but replied, "Umm sure, ok I'll be there in an hour."

I was nervous! That dream came straight from my heart, and my heart never lies to me. I can't believe I am doing this, but I am going to try to get…my Eli back. I hope my heart is really giving me the right message.

Eli's POV

I got this all planned out. I have to tell Clare I still love her. I know that is really is supposed to be an interview, but I just feel we need to talk things out. I need to be open and honest with her.

A little later…

I stood in front of the Dot waiting for Clare, well hopefully MY Clare. It wasn't long till I looked over to see a beautiful blue eyed girl with her pretty auburn curls moving with the wind as she headed towards me. Clare approached me looking slightly nervous.

She gave me the nervous smile. "Hey." She said in a small quiet voice.

I slightly smirked back at her. "Hey." Wow I can already tell this is going to get awkward. I continued. "I was actually hoping we could go somewhere else to do this, I actually…we need to talk." I couldn't hold the nerves. I think Clare could tell.

"Ook…is everything alright?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, we just really need to talk, follow me." I grabbed her by the wrist gently and walked her further down the street. We walked a little further down to a place not too far away from town. Yes the abandoned church. I walked her and I all the way into the woods and we found the stone bench that sits in front of the stoned church. I sat down pulling her to sit next to me.

Clare sat a little further away from me and shifted around her seat awkwardly. "Eli why did you bring us here?" She asked confused.

I scooted closer to her, and she tensed a little. I placed my arm behind her resting it on the bench. Our eyes met and I finally answered. "Clare before I start there's just something I need to…" As I was saying this I inched my face closer and closer to hers. Her eyes widened and I could hear her breathing get fast.

"El.." I cut her off by crashing my lips onto hers. I kissed her roughly. She responded, by kissing me back. She opened her mouth and let me in to kiss her deeper. I can't believe this. Not one word was said about…us…by either, and the kiss felt like it was lasting an eternity. We sat there and just kissed chastely for 3 minutes till I felt tears roll down her cheeks. I pulled away.

"Clare I'm so sor…" I got cut off.

"No no please don't apologize." She said through sobs. She scooted closer to me, and grabbed my shaky hand and entwined our fingers. "Eli I still love you." She said while still teary eyed.

Those had to have been the happiest words I have ever heard in a long long LONG time. I squeezed her hand and brushed her tears away with my single thumb. I gave her a smile. "Clare." I rested my hand over her soft cheek and place our foreheads together. I finished. "I never stopped loving you." I started to get teary eyed. I removed my forehead from hers and covered my face hysterically crying. But these tears were tears of joy that our love is coming back.

Clare laid my head against her chest and began softly combing her fingers through my dark hair. "I want to just make this short." She said softly as I cried in her arms. "I broke up with Jake after I had a dream about…well you and I. I feel like we have already had this talk that we were going to do now in that dream."

I rose up to meet with her eyes. She moved her hands so that they were now caressing my cheeks. "I never truly stopped loving you. I was messed up. Just seeing you with that Jake guy really tore me. Imogen did try to manipulate me into falling out of love with you, but I feel my hit of realization wasn't a dream like yours. It was more of a wakeup call, when I finally noticed she was going too far."

Clare frowned. "I'm so sorry." She said sadly.

I raised my head off of her chest. "I'm messed up. I still need time to get better."

She leaned her head on my shoulder. My hand grabbed hers not entwining our finger but just holding her hand and squeezing it for reassurance. We sat there and cried together. I wrapped my arms around her small body and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms gently around my neck and lightly hugged back. I held her tightly to me as we both sat there crying in each other's arms.

I love to be here. Holding Clare again. Kissing her. Holding her cute little hand. Hugging her, and most importantly telling her I still love her. But in reality, I'm still not mentally stable. Bullfrog is right. I need to focus on myself, and just relax and get myself better before jumping into things. But I don't want to lose my Clare either, but I am still going to make things work for us without breaking her little heart.

After about 10 minutes of crying in each other's arms, Clare broke the silence. "So where exactly does this put us?" She pressed our foreheads together again.

I sighed. "I think for both of our sakes, we should just wait." I hated to say this but it was true. Clare rushed into a relationship when she shouldn't of, and I got myself into a bad mess with Imogen that never should have been considered.

She looked up at me and smiled with a single tear. "I agree." She said softly

I was a little surprised by her reaction, but glad she understood. "But by wait I mean not pick up where we left off. I mean take things slower. I still want to be yours, and I want you to be mine." I smiled brushing her tear away with my thumb.

She looked like she was giving me a brave smile. "I think that would be best for the both of us at this point. You need to get better. I need to get better." She frowned but continued. "I know we really should be there for each other, but…"

I cut her off. "But would if instead of just spacing out our relationship, we just communicate when we really need to vent, or just need to hear each other's affection?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "I like that. It's perfect. Not casual, but more of an innocent yet affectionate kind of relationship. It's perfect."

I smiled back at her and gave her another loving hug. "I'm glad we could work this out."

She blushed slightly. "Me too." She smiled. "But I just don't get how we went from being so awkward around each other, to talking out, to this."

I squeezed her hands and said to her, "If we really love each other we can work things out as time goes by. We don't have to do it all tonight. Let's just enjoy the moment we are having now and catch up on some much needed happiness."

Clare then smirked at me, "We still have to do that interview you know?"

I chuckled softly and took the papers from her bag and threw them in front of us. I brushed our noses together. "Screw it."

She giggled and we leaned in touching our lips again. We shared yet another chaste kiss with my arms still wrapped around her waist, and her hands tangled in my hair.

Yes it's true. I hated saying the word "Wait." This is so very hypocritical that we who are "waiting" end up on the ground with me hovered over her kissing her neck while she continues to tangle her hands in my hair. I look at this as showing our love and affection we had.

Clare's POV

How could I go from being a niner that was clueless when it came to boys, to one year later I was lying in bed with two different men in one day? No no no not in that way. I kind of laughed at the thought. I was just exhausted.

"Eli, you should probably go. My mom will be home any minute." I said breaking our almost asleep selves.

My mom was out with Glen, and lately she had been getting better with not staying out too late, so better safe than sorry.

Eli came home with me after our little emotional. We just laid in my bed and spent the last 2 hours cuddling and having some more heartfelt talks. I could tell our relationship was going to get better. After tonight, we would start giving eachother more space. So we decided to make the best out of the rest of this night.

Eli broke our cuddle and got out of my bed, pulling me up and out as well. "Sure thing blue eyes." We shared one more short but sweet kiss, and he said, "Remember, if you ever need to vent I am here. Call me text me, anything. In the meantime I will miss you. I love you Clare."

I kissed him back and hugged him goodbye. "Don't you forget too, if you ever need to vent I will do my best to help you through it. I love you too Eli." I smiled.

We broke apart, I walked him to the door, and we shared one shorter peck on the lips.

Eli really did…does love me. Whatever it takes, I know we can make it through!

**So? I know this might not be the best ending, but I say it works! Thank you guys so much again for reading/reviewing! I love you guys and will continue to write eclare fan fiction because of you ;-) Don't forget to review! **


End file.
